Ride on the Wheel of Time
by Sammy-Jo
Summary: What happens when you throw two modern day girls into The Dragon's time? Egwene, Rand, Mat, Perrin, and all of the crew are here! Starts about a year before Moiraine comes to Emond's Field *On hold until I can find the notebook I wrote the next chapter in


Hi!

Ah, another WoT fic ;). I promise I will update the other ones, but I couldn't resist putting myself and of course, my ever present friend Kasey into another fic. Hmmm…what happens when the two of us are placed in The Dragon's Times? This takes place a little over a year before Moiraine comes to Emond's Field. I wrote the prologue, but Kasey might be helping me with chapters afterward. Hope you enjoy!

*Sammy-Jo*

__

Ride on the Wheel of Time

~*~Prologue~*~

"Hello, my _damane_ and royal subject," Sammy smiled as she met Kasey at the bottom of the stairs in Pine-Richland High School. The joke between the two girls was that Sammy was the Queen of England, and Kasey her subject. The _damane_ part was of course from the book series they were reading, _The Wheel of Time_.

"Hello master," Kasey laughed at a glare from Sammy. "Whoops, I mean mistress." Sammy shook her head and followed Kasey into study hall.

"Guess what?" Kasey breathed with feigned eagerness. Sammy sighed. "What is it now?" "I finally finished the fifth book! And I did my homework, so you can read some to me!"

"Good for you," Sammy stated sarcastically. "I'm more than halfway through the eighth. I didn't do my math homework yet, but we can talk about it when you come sleep over after school."

But this did not stop Kasey from babbling in Sammy's ear the whole period. Heaven forbid Kasey go two minutes without talking. 

Sammy walked out of the lunch period with considerably less done of her math homework than could have been. Sammy bid Kasey farewell with a "see you!" and as Kasey turned the corner, she added under her breath, "And good riddance." 

"You know you love me," smiled Kasey too sweetly, and disappeared around the corner before Sammy could respond.

"Sammy?" Kasey called from her sleeping bag. "What is it now?" "Sammy?" Kasey called again. "I said what?!" "Oh. Sorry." She didn't sound very sorry.

"Well," Kasey started. "Yes, Kasey?" "I was thinking maybe we could try to meet in our dreams." "Wha…" Sammy had a mouthful of toothpaste. "Oh, I know _Tel'aran'rhiod _isn't real or anything, but we can still try the techniques that Egwene and the others used in the book. You know, the Void tht you fill with the picture of the destination you want to go to. We could actually _meet_ in our dreams, Sammy." Her words came out in a breathless rush, tumbling out one after the other, and tripping over her own words.

"Ummm…Kasey? Not saying I don't think it's a cool idea and all, but don't you think we'll probably dream each other into our dreams?"

"I didn't say it would work, Kasey snapped, irritated. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Kasey, it's just…Oh, go to sleep." Sammy turned over and put the pillow over her head. Kasey was crazy, but it was worth a try. After all, what harm could come from it?

Inside her dream, Sammy opened her eyes. She had just done the concentration exercise of the Void, and came to remarkably accurate scene of the inside of the Stone at Tear. As she saw it, anyways. Great stone columns surrounded the room, and placed in the very center was a gigantic sword, although its blade had no sharp edges. Sammy reached out to touch the sword, but something like an invisible barrier stopped her.

_Strange_, Sammy thought. _It's my dream, I should be allowed to touch the sword if I want_. As she reached out to attempt to touch the sword again, eyes shut, concentrating hard, she screamed t the sudden pressure on her shoulders, and whirled around, terrified.

"BOO!" Kasey shouted. Sammy jumped 10 feet into the air. Literally. Sammy stared. In her dream was an exact image of her friend Kasey, smiling stupidly in the way she always did. Sammy shook her head. This wasn't real. It couldn't be!

Sammy watched as Kasey—no, Dream Kasey—changed clothes from her blue jeans and t-shirt into a very tight, form fitting purple silk dress with a plunging neckline. 

"Kasey!" Sammy shouted before she could stop herself. She should not be scolding Dream Kasey. Sammy turned around and pretended Dream Kasey was not there. Maybe if she closed her eyes really tight…

"Well, we have to fit in with the times, you know. This dress could be the latest style. Sammy! Look at me!" Dream Kasey came to the front of Sammy, fists on her hips. Sammy opened her eyes. Dream Kasey was still there.

"Alright," Sammy sedately spoke. "Let's pretend, hypothetically of course, that we really did meet in our dreams. Even if we did, this could not be _Tel'aran'rhiod_. If it were, then when I cut myself with this knife, I would wake up with a sore wrist."

"No, don't do that!" Kasey wailed. "You'll get Cutter's Disease!" 

"I will not get Cutter's Disease. Now hush." Sammy took the knife she had called—no, imagined—into her hand, and slit her left wrist. She hissed at a sharp pain and dropped the knife, which abruptly disappeared.

"See?" Kasey grinned triumphantly. "It is real."

"It is not, Dream Kasey. I do not believe any of this, and when I…"

What are you two doing here?" sounded a strong, melodious woman's voice. "You should not be here."

Sammy turned around and stared at a tall woman with hair so blonde it was almost white. Although her hair was white, Sammy couldn't put and age to the woman. She had startlingly piercing blue eyes. Her clothes were like none Sammy had ever seen before. She had on a loose white blouse, long bulky brown skirts and boots made of some soft-looking material Sammy did not recognize. She had a large brown shawl draped over her shoulders, and had fists on her hips. Her hard face looked angry.

If this had not been a dream, Sammy would have said the woman was Aiel. A Wise One to be exact. But this was a dream. Wasn't it?

Hi again!

Hope you liked it so far! I know it is not very exciting, but I am planning on having a condensed version of the WoT books with Kasey and I in it. It will be much more exciting and eventful!

*Sammy-Jo*


End file.
